1. Field of the Invention
In general this invention relates to portable exercise apparatus and in particular to compact exercise apparatus, which is capable of being used in a home, office, or other non-commercial or even a commercial training or exercising facility, which apparatus may in general be used in a sitting or supine body position and by which the lower and upper body portions can be individually exercised.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Indeed, there are many different and various exercise apparatus on the market today. Even more exercise apparatus have reached the prototype stage and might even have been patented; but, from a commercial standpoint they were never successful. That this is so is because for portable exercise apparatus to be commercially successful it must work repeatedly as intended, be capable of being manufactured on a mass production basis, must be inexpensive, must be convenient to use and must provide the workout said to be capable of being achieved. Notwithstanding the plethora of various exercise apparatus, both portable and nonportable, on the market today, none is truly compact, affordable, and yet provides real exercise. Furthermore, few, if any, can be used while a person doing the exercise is in a sitting position in a common and ordinary household or office chair. Thus, there exists the need for a truly portable, compact, and useful exercise apparatus as provided by the present invention which is described and claimed herein.
Accordingly, the primary goal of the present invention is to provide exercise apparatus which is compact and portable and still provides real exercise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide portable exercise apparatus which is simple in construction and operation and therefore may be repeatedly used over a long period of time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide portable exercise apparatus which may be used for primarily strengthening the lower portion of the body but also provide for strengthening the upper portion of the body.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide portable exercise apparatus which provides for variable resistance so that people of all ages and strengths and even some people having minor disabilities may utilize the exercise apparatus.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide portable exercise apparatus which may be used by people sitting in ordinary home or office type chairs, for example, as when watching television.